Enemies: Wilderness
Stout Goblin - Level 1 - ( APS: 4 ) - Drops: 1-2g - Rare Drops: Weapons, More Gold, Consumables. Hit Points: 30 - Armor: 2 - Spell Resist: 2 - Attack Damage: 6 - Critical Hit Chance: 15% - Critical Hit Bonus: +100% - Bonus Attack Chance: 10% _______________________________________________________________________________________ Vampire Temptress - Level 8 - ( APS: 40 ) - Drops: 25-50g - Rare Drops: Items, Bruh. Hit Points: 350 - Armor: 8 - Spell Resist: 15 - Attack Damage: 45 - Critical Hit Chance: 10% - Critical Hit Bonus: +100% - Bonus Attack Chance: 5% - Mana Points: 150 - Spell Effect: 80 - Overcast Chance: 15% - Spells: Charm, Peril _______________________________________________________________________________________ Scarecrow Butcherer - Level 3 - ( APS: 20 ) - Drops: 5 - 15g - Rare Drops: Scythes Hit Points: 80 - Armor: 2 - Spell Resist: 5 - Attack Damage: 20 - Critical Hit Chance: 10% - Critical Hit Bonus: +50% - Bonus Attack Chance: 10% -Has +5% Lifesteal. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Faerie Trickster - Level 4 - ( APS: 25 ) - Drops: 10 - 20g - Rare Drops: Ingredients Hit Points: 65 - Armor: 9 - Spell Resist: 16 - Attack Damage: 25 - Critical Hit Chance: 20% - Critical Hit Bonus: +100% - Bonus Attack Chance: 10% -Evades the first attack or spell targeting them in an encounter. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Wandering Skeleton - Level 1 - ( APS: 5 ) - Drops: 1-3G - Rare Drops: Weapons and Armor Hit Points: 25 - Armor: 2 - Spell Resist: 2 - Attack Damage: 7 - Critical Hit Chance: 10% - Critical Hit Bonus: +50% - Bonus Attack Chance: 15% _______________________________________________________________________________________ Erbon Slayer - Level 3 - ( APS: 12 ) - Drops: 8 -20g - Rare Drops: Weapons and Armor Hit Points: 90 - Armor: 5 - Spell Resist: 5 - Attack Damage: 15 - Critical Hit Chance: 15% - Critical Hit Bonus: +100% - Bonus Attack Chance: 5% -+25m Range. If without ranged attack, deals +5 damage. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Ogre Passbreaker - Level 8 - APS: 25 Hit Points: 345 - Armor: 10 - Spell Resist: 20 - Attack Damage: 30 - Critical Hit Chance: 10% - Critical Hit Bonus: +50%, +5m Full Splash Damage - Bonus Attack Chance: 5% Passbreaker - +5m Full Splash Damage, +5m 50% Splash Damage outside of that range. Rubble Shield - The Ogre Passbreaker has +3 Armor for each unit that has damaged it since its last turn. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Traveling Cleric of Morgethrad - Level 12 - APS: 35 Hit Points: 200 - Mana Points: 300 - Armor: 20 - Spell Resist: 30 - Attack Damage: 40 - Spell Effect: 60 - Critical Hit Chance: 15% - Critical Hit Bonus: +150% - Bonus Attack Chance: 10% - Overcast Chance: 20% Smite the Undead - 30 MP - Calls down a Mighty Bolt of Holy Fire that blasts target undead for ( Spell Effect x 2 ) damage, then stuns that unit. If Overcast, instead deals ( Spell Effect x 4 ) damage to that unit instead. Range of ( Spell Effect x 0.2 + 4 )m. Blessings of Morgethrad - 15 MP - Restores the target to full Health if outside of Combat. Regardless, will purge the target of all ailments, and if in combat, disables, debuffs, or diseases. If Overcast, also places a ( Spell Effect ) Hit Point Shield on the target. Range of ( Spell Effect x 0.3 + 4 )m. Bubble of Protection - 100 MP - Creates a Sphere that is impassible to enemies until the Cleric's next turn. All allies in the Sphere when it is created resist +50% of all incoming damage until the Cleric's next turn. During the Cleric's next turn, all allies who are in the Sphere gain a ( Spell Effect x 0.75 ) Hit Point shield, then the Bubble of Protection is dispersed. If Overcast, Sphere grants allies in the area complete damage resistance until it is dispelled. ( Spell Effect x 0.2 + 3 )m AoE around the caster. ________________________________________________________________________________________